


Healing Process

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Whole New Vision [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit, getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Process

            Stephen juggled keys and shopping bags, and the front door swung open. Ryan stepped outside and kissed him, relieving Stephen of a couple of bags at the same time.

 

            “How is he?” Stephen asked, as they went into the kitchen.

 

            “Asleep. He’s sore, and he keeps touching his ear.”

 

            Stephen pressed his lips together. Kit had exhausted himself escaping his biological mother, and the bruises she’d given him were now at full bloom – to say nothing of his mangled ear.

 

            “One good thing,” Ryan added, examining the orange juice.

 

            “Yes?”  

 

            Ryan smiled. “He asked me to take him climbing tomorrow."


End file.
